Destiny High
by Jing Darkwolf
Summary: It's Roxas's first day of school at Destiny High! Along with his older brother Sora, his friends Xion and Axel, and a score of everyone's favorite Kingdom Hearts characters, he learns how fun High School can be.


**Buzz!Buzz!Buzz!**

A moan emanated from one dark corner of the disheveled bedroom. Though the room was steeped in shadows light crept through the closed blinds of the window on one wall. The small beams shone through the dark corner to reveal a normal sized bed with a jumble of sheets and a comforter rose and fell as if breathing. The constant buzzing continued to fill the room, the source seemed to be an alarm clock perched upon a wooden nightstand next to the bed. Another, more pained moan emanated from the gathering of sheets which was now shaking as if trying to get something loose. Suddenly from the sheets a head of brown spiky locks manifested, the hair seemed a bit ruffled but was still spiky none the less. The buzzing continued to blare, the sound, apparently audible through the door triggered low knock upon the wood surface. There was a silence for a moment before a quiet voice, muffled by the door floated into the room.

"Sora?" No response from inside the room. The voice waited a few more moments before speaking again. "Sora! It's time to get up… school's starting soon! You don't want to be late on the first day… at least I don't" A loud scowl emanated from the sheets, followed by a hand jetting out from the clump to slap the off button on the still buzzing alarm. Throwing the sheets off of him Sora sat up and put his bare feet over the edge of the bed to rest on the carpeted floor. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head. He then scratched at his hair before standing from the bed and moving to his closet.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you… just cause' your so excited for your fight day of high school I gotta' hurry up and get ready… It's nothing that special Roxas…" Sora began pulling off his t-shirt and then reached for a plain white dress shirt that was hanging on a hanger. There was a quiet pout from the other side of the door. When Roxas spoke again he sounded a bit abashed but defiant.

"You know it I just don't want to be late Sora! Riku will be here any minute! Mom's got your breakfast and our lunches ready! I'm just waiting on you! And don't forget your tie!" Sora scowled again as he pulled on the navy plaid pants of his uniform. Buttoning them up he then moved to his dresser and grabbed the matching navy tie and placed it on top of his shoulders.

"I hate this stupid thing! It's like I'm slowly strangling myself every school day!" Sora swung the door open to see the blonde spiky hair perfectly brushed and deep blue eyes staring up at him with discontent. Sora drew back for a moment by it, after a moment he sighed and moved past his little brother and down the hall towards the kitchen. "I'm starving…" Just as Sora disappeared into the room at the end of the hall the doorbell rang, from the kitchen a warm female voice shouted.

"It's Riku!" Roxas ran down the hall, following after Sora.

"Why is the sun so damn bright this early in the morning…" Sora mumbled before placing the corner of his piece of toast into his mouth, letting the rest hang. On his right Sora's best friend Riku simply shook his head and sparing a glance over at Roxas on Sora's other side who simply looked down in embracement.

"Because we live on a tropical island Sora…" Sora mumbled something unintelligible because of the toast in his mouth but Roxas did not reply. It had only been a few minutes since they had left their house so Sora was still waking up and grumpy. Roxas had hopped that Riku's arriving at the house would change Sora's mood since He had had little luck in doing so himself. Roxas had managed to get his older Brother to properly tie his tie so at least he had won one battle. They still had a bit of a walk ahead of them, so they'd have to endure a bit longer. Riku finally spoke up in protest of Sora's mood, clasping a hand upon his shoulder.

"Give it a rest will you? You'll just have to deal with it… I'm sure once you see Kairi you'll cheer up in a hurry!" Sora's cheeks suddenly flushed and he let out a scowl. He slapped away Riku's hand and turned toward Riku.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riku just laughed at him and Roxas too giggled timidly, bringing a hand to his lips. Sora apparently still heard this and whipped around towards him with an evil expression upon his face. A large sweat drop ran down Roxas' brow as he smiled nervously.

"What arte you laughing at eh?" Roxas shrunk backwards as Sora leaned in and towered over him.

"U-um…" Before Roxas could say anything else Sora jumped him and they both hirt the ground, a plum of sand soul kicked up around them as Roxas scream out. There was a low rumble as the two wrestled and when the dust clear Sora hand a fist on either side of Roxas' head, twisting them into his temples in the feared double noogey. Sora laughed evil and Roxas cried out in pain.

"NYAAA! Sora! Let-me-go!!!" Riku again shook his head and watched the two with hands placed on his hips.

"C'mon Sora! We're almost at school!" Sora's fists slowly came to a stop as he looked up at Riku. Considering for a moment before actually releasing his younger brother Sora simply shrugged, exposing his upper teeth in a lazy sort of fashion and plugged his right ear with his pinky. He stormed a bit ahead of the other two allowing Riku to star at his back and Roxas to rub his temples. Riku tilted his head in Sora's direction as a way of telling him to keep moving. Roxas nodded and the two continued towards the school.

"He's a little more aggravated then usually today… I wonder why…" Riku said to Roxas. Roxas nodded and was silent the rest of the walk to the school.

They trio reached the school with a bit of time left before class. Sora was still a few steps ahead of the other two but he waited at the entrance to the front court and they headed into the school together. The minute they entered Roxas started to grin his teeth nervously. He hadn't been nervous all morning but now actually being at the school cause his stomach to turn slightly. Once they entered the main doors they were in the school commons. It was a large room with a glass ceiling allowing light to pour into it. There were round tables set up all around the room where students of all classes were hanging out and enjoying their free time before class started. Roxas was busy taking in his new surroundings but was suddenly pulled out of his amazement by a familiar voice shouting over the general level of the talking students.

"Sora! Riku!" Turning his head Roxas saw that half way across the room Kairi and her two sisters were sitting at a table. Upon seeing them enter Kairi had left her seat and headed towards them, her sister following right behind. As Riku had predicted Sora's scowl instantly turned into a smile as he waved back at Kairi. Upon reaching them Kairi came to a halt in front of them, clasping her hands behind her back. The second oldest of the three, Namine mimicked her older sister and also clasped her hands behind her back. The youngest, the raven hair Xion was a bit slower in her approach but also clasped her hands behind her back but looked at the ground rather than at any of them. Roxas found this a bit odd and stared at her. Apparently feeling his eyes upon her Xion slowly looked up with a nervous expression, Blushing Roxas turned his face away and instead looked at Kairi. Her, Sora, Riku and Namine were all busy chatting. Sighing Roxas started to look around again. It was not until Kairi spoke his name that he turned back towards here. All four of them were looking at him.

"Umm.. Yeah?" Kairi giggled lightly before speaking again.

"Today's your first day right? It's Xion's too! Good luck today!" Roxas nodded once before speaking again in a low voice.

"Yeah… thanks Kairi…" Smiling again she turned away from him and she and Sora departed. Sora and Kairi were both Juniors this year. Though they had left together Roxas was sure at some point Sora would play hooky and head for the roof. Sora remembered all the scolding he had gotten in years past from their parent when the principal called home about Sora skipping out on classes. Next to speak was Namine, she took smiled at Roxas. Namine was the one who Roxas felt most friendly with. The two had gotten along over summers past. Although she was a year older than him the two were good friends.

"Good luck Roxas! Take care of my little sister okay?" She winked at him and then departed with Riku. Even though Riku was a senior and a full two years older than Namine the two got along quite well. From what Sora had told him Riku usually walked Namine to her morning class before heading to his own class. With the four gone that left Roxas alone with Xion. Turning his head toward her Roxas noticed that she had been staring at him while he had been talking to the others. It was her turn to blush and look down this time and Roxas felt a new wave of uneasiness wash over him. The two of them were freshmen, that was something he could talk about. Rubbing at his spiky blonde head Roxas opened him mouth to say something when from his right he heard a familiar voice.

"Yo, Roxas!"

The first day of his senior year, what a drag it was turning out to be already. Axel let out a loud yawn as he rested his chin in one palm. He sat atop one of the many tables in the school commons. He was surrounded by a bunch of his classmates, his fellow seniors. Sitting to his right was the always immaculate pretty boy Marluxia, Axel didn't really care much for the guy but he put up with him. The guy was always blabbing about that sophomore girl Namine, and plotting against their fellow senior Riku to win her attention. From what he could gather the bloke was failing miserably even though Riku wasn't trying to hard on his side. On his other side was the Queen of the school, the ice princess Larxene. The blonde girl was another that he didn't care to strongly for given her attitude towards others. But for some reason she though he was worthy of being in her prescience. Even though she wore the standard Girl's uniform her skirt was ever so slightly shorter than most of the other girls. Somehow she hadn't been scolded about it or her sense of decency tell her what a superficial person she was. Sitting on the other side of the table, facing away from Axel and the other two were two other classmates of his. The first was the mullet sporting Demyx, playing his prized acoustic guitar. Axel had no real beef with the guy, he just found his obsession with his guitar a bit annoying. It was like a child to him, and the guy was always plucking it's strings every waking moment he wasn't spending in class. The other was the always gloomy Zexion. This was a guy who Axel simple detested. Sure, Axel was somewhat gloomy and dark himself, but Zexion took it to a whole other plane. If his hairstyle wasn't enough to make people weary the guy always had his nose in a book, he was as anti-social as they came. Though the guy always choose to brood in the presence of the rest of them. He didn't understand exactly why but then reminded himself that he could really care less. There was also, the almost as cold Saix, but he was nowhere to be seen. He was sure he was off somewhere by himself, the guy proffered peace and quiet so the commons wasn't really his style. Then there was the sparring club's president and the last member of their merry crew, Xemnas. Another no show at the moment. The silver haired wonder was probably practicing in the gym. It was all the guy seemed to do. Xemans had just been made president this year after the former president had graduated. Xemnas had been appoint president after the principal, who had been the president when he was in the school had recommended him. That didn't sit well with Axel so he didn't really like the guy. His gaze drifted to the door then just in time to see the one person he actually got along with walk in the door with his friend and brother.

Smirking Axel pushed himself off the table and made his way towards him. By the time he reached Roxas he was standing there with another freshman with black hair who was looking at the floor.

"Yo, Roxas!" Looking rather relieved Roxas' head swirled to face him a grin upon his features. Roxas and himself had met just a few month ago over summer break. He caught a lot of talk from Marluxia and Larxene about hanging out with a kid so many years bellow him but he paid them no mind. Axel and Roxas got along better than he did with anyone from his own class and that's what mattered to him. Roxas' grin faltered however when he had a moment to take in Axel's appearance. Pointing at him Roxas spoke in an unsure tone.

"Umm… aren't you going to get in trouble dressed like that?" Axel took a minute to look himself over. He was wearing the regular school uniform, as he should be, but there were a few additions to it. Around his neck were a big and bulky pair of headphone which were attached to his mp3 player, the wire ran across his chest and into one of his pockets. His arms were covered by a pair of red and black striped arm warmer which Axel wore in and out of school, finally he had a matching black and red studded belt looped around his waist. Looking back at his friend he simply shrugged before responding.

"I don't think they will, if they're not busting Blondie over there for what she's wearing I doubt the old man if going to crack down on me…" Roxas spared a glance in the direction Axel had been pointing to when he had said "Blondie" he saw a pretty senior girl sitting at a table with some pinky hair guy who was for some reason watching them. Shrugging Roxas turned back to Axel.

"If you say so…" Axel's broke his eye contact with Roxas to look upon the freshman girl who had been standing there without speaking the whole time they had been talking. Balling his hand and pointing at her with his thumb Axel spoke to Roxas again.

"Who's your friend?" Axel watched as the girl seemed to shrink away from the two of them. Apparently she wasn't the sociable type. Her and Zexion would get along great. Apparently Roxas to had forgotten about the girl because he let out a small gasp as he turned towards her. Roxas seemed to hesitate before speaking again.

"Oh… this is Xion… she's Kairi and Namine's sister…" Xion didn't look up to look at him as Roxas introduced her to him. _Jeeze, she's a ball of nerves…_He thought to himself. He knew who Kairi was, though he didn't know her that well. He knew her younger sister Naminé a bit better because of Marluxia but he hadn't really spoken to either of them that much.

"Oi! Axel! It's time for class!" Larxene called from across the room. Her, Marluxia and the others had all risen from their seats and were slowly making their way towards one of the exits. Sighing Axel turned back to Roxas and ran a hand through his hair.

"Looks like I gotta' get going… I'll see you at lunch alright?" Roxas nodded to Axel, flipping him the thumbs up Axel ran back to his table and grabbed his notebook and followed his classmates out of the commons. Alone again with Xion Roxas was silent at first. After a moment he finally raised the courage to speak.

"Umm… I guess we should get to class too…" Xion was still looking at the ground. But after a moment she looked up at him and nodded.

"R-right…" Roxas was actually surprised to discover she could talk. But he nodded his head and smiled and walked with her to the hall that would lead to their first class.


End file.
